Data acquired by a tool in a drill string located in a wellbore may assist with various aspects of wellsite development and management. However, such data may not be available until the drill string is removed from the wellbore. As an example, consider a drill string tripped tens of thousands of feet into a wellbore where its removal may take days. In such an example, a team may schedule resources according to an expected arrival date for evaluation of the acquired data upon removal of the drill string. Where decisions stemming from such an evaluation affect subsequent action, development or management of the wellsite may be delayed, at substantial cost. Various examples of techniques and technologies described herein may help mitigate such delays or provide other benefits.